


Teleportation Fringe Benefits

by dhapin



Category: New Mutants, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5526542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhapin/pseuds/dhapin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stuck in the airport.  This got me to wondering about just how advantageous Illyana’s teleportation ability is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teleportation Fringe Benefits

1) Never have to deal with flight delays

2) Have never encountered a TSA agent

3) It’s always happy hour somewhere

4) There’s always a move theater running matinee prices

5) Restaurant food is always prepared at the correct meal time you wish to eat at

6) You're always able to always get to a store’s big Sale

7) If you’re a kleptomaniac then the world is your oyster

8) New year’s celebration parties really do last for more then over 24 hours

9) Don’t know what a SIG alert means (i.e. LA traffic jam on the freeway)

10) Easy to sleep in and yet always get there on time (time travel ability helps as well)

11) Enemies always keep “disappearing”

12) Throw it into the sun is a really useful phrase

 

 

And a corresponding downside list:

 

1) Friends always want your help moving

2) You are the bus

3) Take out means you go and take out for others

4) Folks always invite you just because of travel bennies

5) You don’t know how to drive or deal with airports

6) You have no concept of what most folks deal with

7) You never really see anything but the destination

8) No travel downtime means you are way too busy on a trip

9) Constant requests from friends to help “fix” a ticket (time travel again)

10) Endless temptations to just make irritants “go away”, back to that throw it into the sun thing.


End file.
